Lady Sikes
Lady Nancy Sikes is a pleasantly plump woman with long black hair, always tied up in an elegant chignon, and light blue eyes. Her husband, Lord Charles Sikes, oversees the Mantuan creature alchemical and breeding trade, and as a result she too is quite knowledgeable in creature breeding. A warm and welcoming woman, she is known throughout the city of Mantua and its subsidiaries as the "Warm Mother", occasionally seen handing out her own baked goods to the city's less fortunate. Lady Nancy is an accomplished baker, and once studied under King Whitefang's patisserie before meeting her husband. She comes from a noble family located in the Eastern capitol city of Risenbol, the Bradley's. She and her family are primarily worshipers of Rodcet Nife, though they have been know to rarely attend Bertoxxolous services. As with most mothers, her pride and joy is her children. She and Lord Charles have a total of five children and six grandchildren. Noah Sikes: The eldest son, Noah is a highly skilled Rodcet Nife physician who has practiced in the art of healing under Polychrome herself, if only for a brief period. His combination of Rodcet Nife healing and his use of potions and poisons in an unorthodox manner is revolutionary. He travels between the Eastern cities of Risenbol and Mantua, lending his expertise when needed. He is easily the most successful of the Sikes children, and when in Mantua, proudly serves on the noble's council alongside his father. It has been rumored that he was the one to suggest the most recent addition to Rodcet Nife churches in all cities of the Empire. Edward Sikes: Edward is no stranger to success either. He married to one of the many wealthy daughters of the Ivo family of Loxley. As a result, he and his wife May now manage the taxes and estates of the small town of Solange, on behalf of Mantua's High Lady. The small town of Solange has easily doubled its size since Edward's tenure, and as such has added a substantial amount of economic prosperity to Mantua and the surrounding areas. Edward and May have a small son named William. Elizabeth "Betsy" Leeford: The eldest daughter of the Sikes married into the prosperous Leeford family of Risenbol. The Leeford's are best known as specialty parchment developers, and their "tear resistant" parchment is a favorite of King Whitefang. Betsy and her husband Toby have four children: Jack (10), Charlotte (8) little Charles (3) and adopted daughter Faye (2). Rose Sowers: The second daughter of the Sikes, Rose seems to have inherited her mother's warm personality. She and her husband Fleming Sowers manage a small estate in the country around Eldric's Crossing, where they manage and breed warhorses. Rose has one eight year old son, Barry. Oliver Sikes: The apple of his mother's eye. Affectionately doted on as "Ollie", it is no secret that Nancy Sikes has always held her youngest son closest in her heart. This third son is the only one to still remain at the Sikes Manor in Mantua, although he often disappears for weeks at a time, to the bewilderment of the staff. While he is unmarried, he is, however, pursued by many hopeful young ladies. Oliver is quick witted and charming, pleasing everyone and has a host of influential friends that even his father is tough to beat. Oliver has single-handedly created an orphanage in Mantua, and remains so invested in adopting these children that he even convinced his sister Betsy to adopt a Yuan-Ti baby named Faye. Oliver always seems to be busy, but holds no official profession, as far as anyone can tell.